


My Mother's Son

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: A burner phone rang in some trailer on the outskirts of Farrs Corner, VA





	My Mother's Son

A burner phone rang in some trailer on the outskirts of Farrs Corner, VA.  
In the last working phone booth outside Norfolk, Va, a young man bit nervously on his thumbnail, when the not-so-silent silence filled his ear.  
“It’s me” eyes darting up and down the road.  
“I told you not to call me, Jax, it’s too dangerous”  
“Mom and pop are dead”  
The silence rang in Jax’s head, the connection stronger now when they were thinking on the same wavelength. Heavy sighs substituted words between them.  
“How”  
“Assassinated, DoD found us, I fucked up” his voice hitched, he’ll never forgive himself his own stupidity “and now they’re dead”  
“Calm down” the voice was gentle, young but soothing “are you safe now?”  
He sniffed, nodding, then catching himself on it.  
“Yeah, but there’s more” he said, taking a deep breath “she found me, Billy”  
“Who”  
“Our mother” he whispered, willing the image over the phone to his half brother “she and your dad”  
William Scully Mulder closed his eyes, saw a striking woman with his eyes and a tall man with years of concern etched on his face, then smiled. “Get your ass up here”

**Author's Note:**

> personal headcanon, that yes, Jackson is Scully's son, but he's not the only one.


End file.
